Unexpected Visit's
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: When a niece, a new crush & a smart/dumb lemur come to the zoo thing's are going to be well different.there will be slight couples. For frendship  OC  Paris & Private. Hope u like it :D DON'T FLAME!...PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**********************************Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's  
**

**********************************Also this is my first story so please don't flame but put spelling correction's & suggestion's so without further ado i present**

* * *

**Unexpected Visit's**

Cosmic's Mom (My OC) POV:

_At antarctica in the night ran a female penguin with her daughter away from the bloody leopard seal's._

**Leopard Seal #1:**Hey!get back here fresh meat!

**Leopard Seal #2:**Yea!we just want to eat you!

_One of the seals slapped one of them in the back of the head.  
_**  
Leopard Seal #3:**She know's that!_  
__  
Cosmic's mom (Lilith) was running away from the leopard seals who were covered in blood (from eating the other's) while carring cosmic who was knocked out trying to protect there race._

When out of nowhere she tripped & fell but kept cosmic ok. She saw a animal cargo boat 5ft. away(it was heading to central park zoo) & without hesatation she took her unconsiocus daughter to the boat.

_When she got there she went on the boat & kissed her daughter on her forehead for the last time.  
_**  
Lilith:***Wisper's* "I'm sorry"._She hugged her daughter one last time & placed her gently in a animal cargo box & slowly closes the top & got off the boat._

_When she got on the hard cold icy ground she did her fighting stance("Hmm...know why does that seem familer") & braced her self for the loepard seal's who were 5 ft. away & coming fast._

She cried one last tear & she got attacked & was never heard of again...

* * *

**And that's it I hope you liked it just 2 more intro's & will get to the real story,I might put your OC's in the story.**

**Here's the fourm:**

**Name:**

Gender:  
******  
Species:**

**Age:**

Personalaty:

Bye & review.


	2. Chapter 2

**********************************Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)  
**

**********************************Like I said before first story so please don't flame but put spelling correction's & suggestion's also the OC's will be in the same habitat like the penguins & other animal's (all thou there bigger in my head) at the central park please enjoy.**

P.S. Sophie's family are 10 Hour's away from the zoo.

* * *

**Unexpected Visit's**

Sophiana's (Sophie) POV:

Sophiana (or sophie for short) was wide awake on the hard cold dirt in the cold night while the rest of her family member's were asleep.

She was more mixed breeded than normal she was part penguin(Dad),part otter(Mom),part pig(Grandma) & part lemur(Grampa) (creepy huh?) thou she was still pretty than you would of expected.

She had penguin feet,otter body(like marlene's except that it was darker brown) & a lemur tail that was curled like a had ruby red eye's & she had a neckalace that was shaped as a heart & was around her neck that would glow at true love.

As she was laying on the dirt she started thinking & out of knowere the sound's of the kid's voices who make fun of her was in her head & with every chance they would get they would pick on her (& only her),even the parent's made hurtful comment's about her.

But all that her family would say was that there family was "special".The only word she would hear the most was "freak" from everyone she came across with.

Sophie shut her eye's & was trying to fall asleep when started to cry instead,she hated her life,she just wanted to be normal,She even wished that she could start a new life on wishing star's,birthday candle's,4 leaf clover's & even asking santa if she could start a new life.

Were the normal or not normal animal's would accept her even if she looked like a freak.

She just wanted to be as normal like all the other kid's. She didin't understand why she had to be like this instead of being a normal animal.

She started to cry more & more until she had opened her eye's her face damped with tear's & sat right up.

**Sophie:**THAT'S IS IT!

She covered her mouth with her paw's remembering that her family was asleep.

Lucky for her they were still asleep.

She sighed & started again but in a whisper.

(This * * mean's there wispering)

**Sophie:***Im leaving this place to find a new life & never looking back!* She looked at her family "*& know one's stopping me*".

Sophie got up & started to walk away she didin't even bother to pack thinking that it wouldint be a problem to get were she was going.

**5 Hour's later  
****  
**Boy was she wrong her tummy started to growl & she was dieing of thirst also her fur was dirty & messy.

After a couple of step's she callasped on stomach & she couldin't walk any more & was tierd.

**Sophie:***So...this...is...how...im...going..to...die*.She said while trying to catch her breath.

Then she blacked out.

Officer X (while he was a officer) was looking for some stray animals to he stumbled upon sophie.

**Officer X:***What in the world...*He turned sophie on her back & relized it was an unisual animal.

But it was still an animal.

He then called the zoo & told them about the unamed animal (sophie).

**1 hour later**

The truck came as fast as they could & opened the back of the truck & put her in the animal cargo box gently & closed the top they thanked Officer X for finding it & closed the back of the truck & drove off.

Officer X continued his walk as if nothing happened & was looking for more animals.

Everything was going well for sophie & she was going to get a new life just like she wished for.

___

* * *

_

**Just 1 more intro.**

**********Bye & review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**********************************Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)  
**

**********************************Like I said before first story so please don't flame but put spelling correction's & suggestion's also the OC's will be in the same habitat like the penguins & other animal's (all thou there bigger in my head) at the central park please enjoy.**

* * *

**Unexpected Visit's**

Paris's POV:

**In Hoboken Zoo at 12:01 P.M.**

Paris's life was like a princess (jer-I mean good for her!*JEARK*)she would get everything she want & NEVER get spoiled.

Also paris wasin't the smartest lemur around at some point's.

She had sapphire green eye's,brown gold fur (as tall as julien),the tip's of her tail & ear's were white, & on her ear's and tail are black spots(like a jaguar) insted of stripe's.

But sometime's being treated like a princess didin't have always have it's up's.

She would never get friends because they would call her "snobby" & "stuck up".

When she heard about the transfer's to different zoo's including another zoo called central park.

She decied to go to central park because she wanted to be able to make new friend's and get to be able to feel what other's feel's like to have a friend.

**In Hoboken Zoo 11:50 P.M.**

Everyone was asleep & all you would be able to hear was cricket's chirping,owl's hooing & sound's of thin branches braking.

Paris was putting her plan in action.

She's going to put her name in the transfer animal's word bank so that she will be able to tranfer her self to a better zoo.

Paris was on the thick tree branch waiting like a jaguar wating for it's prey & her prey was the computer.

She was waiting until the human came out and locked the door but left one of the window's was smiling to her self when she saw one window's open.

She changed from sitting to hanging so she would be able to swing herself to the open window & push her plan further.

When she swinged from tree branch to ledge she lost her balance & almost fell but caught the bottom half of the sighed in relef & put her plan back in action.

When she was inside she put her name in the transfer zoo box & press gave herself a compliment and left the office.

****

**In Hoboken Zoo 9:50 A.M.:**

When paris woke up she relized it was dark with bright patches & she knew that she was being transfered.

But she didin't know why.

Her mind went blank from what happened the night before.

But she will get alot more friend's than she thought.

****

* * *

**__****YYYYAAAAYYYY! I'm now going to be able to go to the REAL story also this is the last time you will be able to submit OC's so hurry up and put them in.**

**********Bye & review.**


	4. Uncle!

************************************

**********************************Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)  
**

**********************************Please put spelling correction's & suggestion's & thank u to "." 4 her OC Edith.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

**Central Park Zoo 5:02 P.M.**

All the human's were leaving & the zoo became empty.

The penguin's doing there smile & wave routine as the people left.

They were about to go inside there secret hideout when alice came all of a sudden with a crate.

"Kowalski analasis".Asked skipper turning to kowalski.

**"**It appear's to be a crate".*taking out his clipboard* "probaly an penguin inside" *show's skipper a poorly drawn picture of a penguin inside a crate*.

"No kowalski. It's a crate full of muffin's."Said skipper with full sarcasm as he was pointing his flipper's at the crate.

Kowalski look's at his leader with an angry expression

"Skippa!Kowalski!No fighting we have a new penguin & I bet he or she doesn't want to come to find two penguins fighting"Said private

"Ya!"Said rico

"Yea skipper give kowalski a break."Said Edith looking up from her book

**Wait!Let's get to know Edith:**

She was a Galapagos Penguin who loved to read.

She is extremely smart & kind.

Favorite penguin to be around kowalski.

Her fav. color orange.

Her weakness is candy(ha!me 2 :3).

& she can be shy to new people but is also very artsy.

**Ok back to the story:**

Skipper groaned in annoyance he allways hated to be corrected.

Kowalski smiled in victory.

"Look's like you guy's & girl get a new girl penguin"Said alice in her fake cheery voice.

She opened the crate reaveling cosmic.

**Wait again!*doge's thrown chair*Sorry! lets get to know cosmic:**

She was a little shorter than private.

Has a big white spot on her left eye.

Has violet colored eye's.

Has a mohak(sort of way)

& a heart shape symble on her stomach.

She like's:famliy,everyone getting along,cartoon's & action stuff.

She dislike's:scary movie's & everyone being rude 2 each other.

Her talent's were being cute like pravite,smart like kowalski,leadership like skipper & regurgataits (Wrong Spelling) like rico.

**Wow what a mouthful back to the story:**

Cosmic was nervase when she came out she didint know anyone until she spotted skipper.

She ran to skipper with a huge smile & hugged him.

Skipper akwardly hugged her back.

Everyone didint know what was going on until...

"Uncle Skipper!"Said cosmic while she still hugged him.

Everyone's face went from akward to shocked including skipper's face changed when he still hugged her.

"WHAT!"Said everyone except cosmic.

* * *

**WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!**

**That was really wierd...**

Well...Bye...&...Review...I guess.

P.S. Still accepting OC's(forget wat the third chapter said at the bottom)!


	5. UhOh

****

************************************************************************

**********************************Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Unexpected Visit's:**

**Central Park Zoo 5:02 P.M.**

Cosmic let go of skipper & looked at her uncle "Oh yah,I just remembered that you don't know who I am" Said cosmic.

Cosmic cleared her throat "Sorry I get to happy at some point's.

"Lets start all over".

"My name is cosmic." Cosmic said smiling.

Skipper(like everyone else) still were confused & shocked at what just happened.

Cosmic continued."Mommy told me all about you & your fighting tecniece's.

Mommy also told me not to fight but it just looked so much fun." she said with sparkle's in her eye's.

It was silent until "Well it is nice to meet you cosmic" said private with a happy exprecion."*He held out a flipper*& I think we should know each other more,my name is private."

Cosmic heasated & shooked his flipper.

"Well sence we are introducing our self's,my name is kowalski"Kowalski put his flipper out to shake cosmic's flipper.

Again she hesataed but still shook his flipper

"& this is rico & edith" Said kowalski while pointing his flipper to rico then edith.

"Hello." Said edith sorta in a whisper.

"Sup!" Said rico.

Cosmic hesataded & shooked both of there flipper's.

Skipper said "Cosmic why wont you come down to our HQ."

Cosmic smiled & said "Sure uncle!" she ran to get to the bottom of the HQ.

When she was at the bottom the other's started to follow until the skipper stopped them.

"Dont let your gard down im not sure about cosmic" Said skipper.

Everyone just stared at skipper.

Did he really just say that about his niece.

Edith was about to say somthing until skipper went down to the HQ.

"But she's his niece."She shooked her head "I will never understand him." She went down to the HQ.

The boy's shooked there head's also "Neather will I" they all said together & they went down to the HQ & closed the entrance.

What they didin't know is that a monkey was whaching the whole thing.

He took out a walke-talke "Look's like skipper has a little niece do we procced." He said talking through it.

A voice came from the walke-talke "Wait! This just got intresting."

"Roger" The monkey said & left the tree.

****

* * *

**Uh-oh This isin't good.**

Bye & review.


	6. Two More Animal's

****

************************************************************************

**********************************Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)**

**********************************Enjoy.**

P.S. Just to make thing's easeir it take's place on the same day for until what ever chapter I stop on.

* * *

**Unexpected Visit's:**

**Central Park Zoo 5:02 P.M.**

Cosmic looked at the underground HQ with amaizment.

She smiled at everything she saw & the last thing she saw was the hard bed's which had one bed next to it but had a cushion & a pillow(edith's bed).

Cosmic turned to her uncle"Where's my bed going to be uncle." She asked with curiosity.

Skipper looked at rico"Rico make another bed & put a another cushion & pillow." He said.

"Okay!" He said in his hard to understand voice.

He went to work on the cosmic's bed which was next to skipper's bed.

"Wait!..Why are you putting my neice's bed next to mine." Skipper asked with curiosity.

Private spoke up with his british voice"Mabey if cosmic get's a nightmare in the middle of the night she can ask you if you can comfirt her".

Skipper looked at private & was about to say something when a otter came in from the door.

"Hi guys!" Said marlene when she came with her greeting voice.

Before she knew it she was takled to the ground.

She opened her eye's to see a penguin she hasint seen before but she knew the penguin looked mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY UNCLE SKIPPER'S HQ!" Cosmic said with a very loud & angry voice

"Cosmic she's our friend!" Said edith

Cosmic felt heat come to her face when she got up & helped the otter up also.

"Sorry..." Cosmic said with a whisper.

Her mom did say she rushed on judging people.

Marlene smiled warmly at her"It's okay I know you were protecting your un-" then she remembered what cosmic said.

She turned to skipper with a shocked face & pontied to cosmic with her left paw.

"Yea yea skipper has a niece go ahead & say what you want" He said with his flipper's crossed.

Marlene shooked her head "Well I don't have anything to say but that we will have two more animal's comming."

Edith looked at her"How do you know that?"

Marlene crossed her arm's over her chest"Alice said it out loud."

"That woman think's we have no brain...So who's comming." Asked edith

"A unusual animal & a lemur" Said Marlene.

"Great just what we need another annoying lemur"Said skipper

Marlene rolled her eye's "Well the unusual animal already came if you want to go see it today then let's go."

"Yay! Come on uncle & friend's!" Said cosmic who was running toward the door."Let's go see the unusual animal!"

When she left they looked at what just happened.

She has alot more energy than anyone they ever met but luckly she was calm.

"All right boy's...& girl's let's move" Skipper led the team out with the two girls following. ******

* * *

****Bye & Review.**


	7. Blushes & Eggy's Intro

****************************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

Enjoy.

P.S. Just to make thing's easeir it take's place on the same day for until what ever chapter I stop on.

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Central Park Zoo 5:25 P.M.

The penguins & otter had to run just to catch the running penguin.

Cosmic stopped in her track's when a tall grey lemur followed by two more lemur's was walking past her.

But when she stopped her uncle,his team & marlene didint so they fell down on the left side of cosmic down while running to get to her.

Julien stopped right in his tracks "O hello silly penguin's & otter" Said "King" Julien with his "Subject's" mort & maurice.

Cosmic got startled & grabbed his left paw & flipped him over.

"OW!" Said Julien who was trying to get up.

Cosmic put her flipper's on her beak & said a muffled "Sorry."

Edith got up & dusted the dirt off her feather's"It's okay cosmic julien scare's everyone at the first time you see him" She said with a big grin.

Maurice laughed to himself at that remark & mort...well mort was just staring at julien's "royal" feet(U get the picture.).

Mostly everyone started to laughed including marlene at what edith just said except julien who was blusing of ebarassment with his paw's crossed.

"Uncle skipper aren't we supposed to see the unusual animal" Said cosmic trying to cease her laughter.

"I don't know about you but I think it's right infront of me" Said skipper starting to laugh again followed by the other's.

Julien was blushing of ebarassment & anger soon his face was getting to the shade of tomato red.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGENASNESS!(Is that how you spell it.)Mort,Maurice!" Julien said with anger in his voice & starting to walk away.

Mort & Marurice tried to stop laughing & started to follow there king.

Marlene & the penguins tried to stop laughing also as they started walking again to go see the unusual animal.

**Meanwhile in the duck habitat:**

Truth is eggy did like dancing but he also liked fighting so he did two of the same thing.

eggy would practacing his fighing tecnice(-Spelling correction) while his mother wasint looking & he danced when his mother was looking at his direction.

so when he was practicing he spotted his "Parents" walking with marlene & edith(he couldint see cosmic because she was holding edith's flipper).

"Mom im going to visit the penguins for awhile" Said eggy in his sort of scratchy voice.

"Okay sweety just be careful" Said eggy's mother.**********

* * *

****Bye & Review.**


	8. Cosmic X Eggy  More blushes

****************************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

Enjoy.

P.S. Just to make thing's easeir it take's place on the same day for until what ever chapter I stop on.

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Central Park Zoo 5:45 P.M.

Edith was thinking (as was kowalski) while edith was holding on to cosmic's flipper.

"How did she get here" edith & kowalski kept asking her/himself inside his/her mind the same question over & over again.

Edith & kowalski came up with three theroy's:

one of them being that she was forced to get on the boat for her life,

another being that her mother put her on the boat for her

or she just walked on the cargo boat without even noticing that the ship was a cargo hold.

Edith & kowalski stopped thinking.

The wierd part was that everyone was quiet thru out the whole walk.

Until cosmic spoke up "Uncle skipper i've been meaning to ask you a question." she said while looking at her uncle.

"What is it young cosmic?" Skipper said with his flipper's behind his back  
& with his signature smirk.

Cosmic heasated for a moment "...Is the otter lady (she does'nt know her name yet) your girlfriend" She asked.

Both skipper & marlene stopped dead in there track's with shocked look's & DEEP blushes on there face's.

Everyone looked at them.

Marlene was about to say something in defense until eggy interupted her.

"Private Eggy repor..." He was about to finish his sentence until he caught sight of cosmic.

Time seemed to stop for eggy & cosmic they bothed blushed a DEEPER shade of red across there face's.

Edith, kowalski, private & rico where watching everthing.

"Well this is akword" Said kowalski, private & edith all together.

"Uh-huh." Rico said in a grunted voice.

"...ting for duty...Umm who's this" Eggy said while pointing at her with his wing & his very DEEP blush.

Skipper & marlene came back to reality when they shaked there head's.

"Well why won't we let her say her name for her self" Said a voice out of knowere.

Everyone turned around to see were the voice came from & right there was Doris the dolphin in her habitat with a smirk on her face.

"D-D-Doris! I didin't see you there" Kowalski said startled almost tripping "W-W-W-What are you doing" He asked  
with his flipper's behind his back & a fake smile on his face & also trying to hide his blush.

Doris looked at him & giggled which made kowalski's heart melt "I'm watching what's going down here" She said.

Doris turned her attention back to cosmic "Also the "Otter lady's" name is marlene & you still havint told eggy OR me what your name is"

Cosmic took a deep breath & said "M-m-m-my na-na-name i-i-i-i-is c-c-c-cos-cos-cosmic" She said stuttering.

Doris looked at her with a smile on her face "That's a pretty name you got there.  
Were ya goin." Doris asked

Private spoke up first "Were going to go see the unusual animal & then the other new commer which is suppose to arrive tommorrow" He exclamed happly

"Oh, ok, well you guy's have fun. See ya" Doris said while swimming off.

"I should go home to my mom's probaly waiting for me.  
Bye everyone." Eggy said while going home.

"Well," Started edith "shall we continue"

"Oh, Yeah" Everyone said as they continued walking.

****************************************************************************************

* * *

**Blushes all around! XD (Except edith,private & rico)  
****  
I haven't been able to update because of school work.**

You guy's understand right.

Well bye & review.


	9. Rico X Sophie

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

Enjoy.

P.S. Just to make thing's easeir it take's place on the same day for until what ever chapter I stop on.

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Central Park Zoo 6:15 P.M. 

When the penguin's & marlene arrive they saw a brown figure with different body part's & sleeping peacefully in it's bed.

Just then the unnamed figure opened it's eye's & saw six penguin's & a otter.

"Hello!" said cosmic running up to the unamed animal, holding out her flipper & smiling her friendly smile

The unnamed figure was confused were it lived they called it a freak.  
It held out a paw to shake the little penguins flipper

Surprisingly the little penguin had alot of strength & picked it up with a hug leaving the figure more confused than ever.

Edith leaned to skipper "You still think she's a spy" she said with a smile.

"Fifty percent" Skipper said with a serious tone.

"My name's cosmic!" she said putting the unknown figure "what's your's" Cosmic said with a cheerful tone.

It hesataited a moment "Sophianna or you can call me sophie for short" She said in a shy tone.

"I'm king-" started king julien before he got flipped by cosmic AGIAN & fell hard on the floor "-julien"  
He said in a painful tone.

Cosmic put her flipper's over he beak & said a muffled "sorry".

Skipper kinda smiled & lend over to edith "Seventy-Five".

Everyone greeted sophie with a smile over there mouth or beak but she didint get greeted by a certian penguin with a scar who was looking at the ground.

Sophie walked over to the penguin "Hi." she said with a happy/shy tone.

Rico looked up & saw the unknown animal & he had a light blush on his face when he saw how the sunlight had glisten off of her.

Sophie saw his blush even though it was light & had a light blush on her face as well.

Everyone was watching this "Akwored" they all said together.

Skipper broke the stare "Sophie this is another one of my teammate's his name's rico"  
He said.

"Hello" Sophie said she even forgot that she already said hello to him.

"Sup" Rico said.

Cosmic yawned "I'm tired, can we go home uncle" she said looking at him with sleepy eye's.

Skipper looked at her "But it's only 6:30".

Cosmic turned to edith "Carry me." she said with her flipper's up not even caring what her uncle said.

Edith chuckled & picked her up "Kowalski could you help me by opening the hatch" she said looking at him.

"Sure" Kowlaski said.

"Well meet you at home, okay" said edith turning around.

"Okay" Said private in usual happy tone.

Edith smiled & walked away with kowalski & cosmic.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

* * *

****  
Bye & review.**


	10. COSMIC!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

Enjoy.

P.S. Just to make thing's easeir it take's place on the same day for until what ever chapter I stop on.

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Central Park Zoo 6:56 P.M.

When kowalski & edith made it to the habitat & put cosmic in her concrete bed.

They both started watching T.V.

Edith started a conversation with kowalski.

"Kowalski can I tell you somthing." Edith said looking at him

"Hmm." Kowalski said looking at her now

Edith broke the stare by looking at the T.V.

"I've been thinking on how cosmic could have got here & i'm pretty sure that you were thinking the same thing as well."

Kowalski looked at the sleeping penguin "Your correct on both term's."

Edith continued "I've also thought of making a machine that could remember the what happened in the past no matter what time period."

Kowalski looked at her "Are you a mind reader."

"No, but I think we should start the machine tommorow, which will give us enough time to use it." Edith said

Kowalski was about to answer until he heard the hatch open.

The two penguin's turned around & saw private poking his head inside of there HQ.

"The third animal came already, wake up cosmic so we can go." Private said

Edith turned around to wake up cosmic.

But instead saw an empty bed.

Edith, kowalski & private stared wide eyed at the empty bed.

Until they heard cosmic yell "HHHEEEELLLLLP!" outside of there HQ.

The three penguin's went outside to see what going on & saw the two other penguin's & eggy brusied, marlene helping the penguins & duckaling, the lemur's & there new lemur just staring at a group of monkey's running away with the little penguin & going in the sewer.

Everyone stared wide eyed.

Cosmic got takin away.******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**

**...The cliffhanger was going to happen sooner or later.**

**I decided to make the story shorter cus i'm doin another story.**

**...So..yeah..sorry**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bye & review.


	11. Who did it?

********

********

****

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

Enjoy.

P.S. Just to make thing's easeir it take's place on the same day for until what ever chapter I stop on.

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Central Park Zoo 7:30 P.M.

The penguins, marlene, sophie, lemur's & eggy were inside the HQ where the penguin's (not kowalski or edith) & eggy were getting some rest from what happned earlier.

Marlene & sophie were sitting down next to the cement table where both of there arm's were on it & they had there head's resting on her arm's looking at the brused animal's.

The lemur's were watching T.V. trying to make them selve's comfurtable.

Kowalski & edith were inside the lab making an invention.

****

Meanwhile in the lab:

  
Kowalski was making a machine, while edith was mixing chemical's.

You see while thinking it over a couple of time's kowalski & edith decided to make a machine where it can generate someone's past.

Even if they can't remember it.

"Eurika!" Edith & kowlski said together at the same time.

"I finished the machine." Kowalski said looking at edtih.

"I finished mixing the chemical's & made a fish sandwhich" Edith said looking at kowalski while eating a fish sandwhich.

Kowalski just looked at the fish sandwhich "How did she do that?" He said in his head.

"Anyway...We should be able to look back in the past with this machine in our flipper's." Kowalski said with pride in his voice.

Edith nodded while she was finishing her sandwhich with one more bite.

"Alright, let's put the chemicals in it.". Edith said with the chemical in her flipper's while walking to the machine.

**Back to the other zoo animal's:**

Skipper was the first to wake up.

He sat up & got of his bed quickly then he felt dizzy, he put one flipper on his head & held on to the ladder with the other.

Marlene saw this & ran up to skipper while holding him up with her paw's.

"You need to rest skipper." She said looking at him with concern in her eye's.

Skipper didin't even answer he just looked at the ground.

"Skipper?" Marlene asked with concern in her voice.

**Skipper's POV:**

I didint even answer marlene I just continued looking at the ground, thinking of what just had happen to my POSSIBLY only niece.

I remember earlier today when she greeted me with a hug, a huge smile on her face & just looking at me like I would protect her.

But now she got takin away by these group of monkey's, who had takin her to god know's where.

"Who..who would want to kidnapp her so badly..." I said inside my head.

I continued "Who would want to kidnapp a young innocent penguin."

I gasped I knew who wanted to kipnapp her, we hated each other, we are rival's & he tryed to get back at human's.

"BLOWHOLE!" I shouted.

* * *

**So it was blowhole! Oh that's just plain mean!**

Kidnapping one of the penguin's is okay because there more experianced..BUT KIDNAPPING A YOUNG PENGUIN IS JUST PLAIN WRONG! EVEN IF THEY ARE SKIPPER'S NIECE!

Bye & review.


	12. Okay?

****

********

********

****

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclamer:I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

Im so SO SORRY for making you wait this long. But PLEASE read the story.

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Central Park Zoo 7:32 P.M.

**(Still) Skipper's POV:**

My team went & got ready for an attack "Where's blowhole!" They said. I chuckled to myself. I taught them so well. "No boy's... & girl blowhole isint here but I know that he's the one that stole my niece" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"You are right skipper" I heard a familier voice. I looked at our T.V. which had Dr. Blowhole on it who had a evil smile on his face. I growled to my self & walked up to the T.V. with an angry look on my face "What did you do to my niece blowhole!" I said angerly. He just started laughing. I started to get more angry, blowhole did know how to push my button's "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NIECE! I shouted at him. Edith put her flipper on my shoulder "Calm down skipper" She said calmly.

He stopped laughing "My my testy are we." He said with smirk on his face. Now that really got me mad. "WHERE'S MY NIECE BLOWHOLE!, I SWEAR IF YOU PLUCKED ONE FEATHER OFF OF MY NIECE-" I started before blowhole cut me off "Calm down skipper or you'll scare her." Blowhole moved aside to show my niece in a cage staring at the floor then looking up "Uncle!" She said happly with a smile on her face. Why is she still happy if she's in a cage. But im happy that he hadint hurt her.

"Cosmic your okay!" Everyone including me said happily. "Of course im okay, why wouldint I be?" Cosmic said with the exact same smile on her face. Now that got me confused. Blowhole moved back on the screen "I wont hurt her if you do something for me" He said. I sighed "Okay fine I surrender" I said. "What? Oh that. No not that I still want to battle you but... will you help me find a girlfriend?" I looked at him with a look mixed with anger & confuision along with everybody else. "Wait a minute" Marlene started "You mean that you stole cosmic just to ask us to find you a girlfriend?" Marlene said angerly. Blowhole looked at us seriously "Yep that's excatly it." He said "That's why I said why wouldint I be? Because he's looking for someone to love." Cosmic said smiling.

"How do you know all this cosmic?" Maurice asked. "Huh? Oh! That's easy I love eg- I mean I love someone." Cosimc said Blushing. I put my flipper's on my hip's "Cosmic is there something your not telling us? Especially me." I asked her. My niece started to blush uncontrolably. "Umm, no I don't love anyone uncle skipper." She said with her flipper's behind her back. I know she's lying but if I keep this up she might faint. I mean she's a young penguin, younger than private I know that. But im 100% posative that she love's eggy. I turned to blowhole "Okay will find you a grilfriend first thing in the morining." I said while looking at him. "If you fail skipper at 7:30 P.M. by tommorow night then you won't see cosmic ever again." Blowhole said in a threataning voice. Then the screen went blank.

For the first time sense cosmic got here I felt alittle scared because if I don't find blowhole a girlfriend then I won't be able to see her again. Marlene, julien, mort, maurice, paris, sophie & eggy went home to get some rest to help me find blowhole a girlfriend, But i know that julien doesnt even care & he wont allow maurice & mort to help because he "need's" his "subject's" to help him with some royal thing's. Ill be glad if they help me & my team find blowhole a girlfriend & I know I can trust marlene & eggy. I go to bed along with my team but it take's me a couple of minute's to fall asleep. But one thing still keep's going in my head.

I just hope cosmic's okay.

****

* * *

****

Well it is humor so I put that in.

Me: Now skipper cares :D & all it took was for his niece to get kidnapped *Notice the stare's from the reader's* well it's true.

Bye & review.


	13. Come & Save Me

****

********

********

****

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclamer: I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

This goes back to where cosmic was takin but in her POV & in blowhole's lair

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Blowhole's Lair 7:25 P.M.

Cosmic's POV:

I woke up just to find it pitch black all I could see was nothing I guess they knocked me out whoever they are. I hugged myself "Im scared" I started to cry "I want my uncle, I want sophie, I want the lemur's, I want my uncle's friend's, I want edith (edith is skipper's friend she just want's to put her like that because she see's her as her mother) & I mostly want EGGY!. It's true I do like like him but I cant love him because im a penguin & he's a duckling.

Then I heard chuckling. I open my eye's to see a... Dolphin? Okay im confusied why would a dolphine steal me & more importantly WHY DOES HE HAVE A RED BIONIC EYE! "Hello cosmic" H-h-how does he know my name. "W-W-Who are you?" The dolphine moved closer but I heard a machine. What does he have. "Well my dear I am DR. BLOWHOLE!" Uhhh okay why's that his name. "Im your uncle's enemy" My eye's started to get wide he.. he's my uncles ENEMY! "Why did you steal me?"

He laughed evily "Well my dear I need someone to lure Skipper & his team into my lair so I can capture them so they wont ruin my plan's." He then chuckled "So I stole you." I just looked at him. He seem's to be alone all the time seeing that he planned this the whole time "Are you sure you arint just lonley, Because I can see it in your eye's" He looked at me with a look that said 'Your kidding right' "What..." He asked still shocked

"Well I just think that you need a girlfriend that's all" I told him "Are you kidding me im a villian for pete's sake, WHY would YOU think that I need a GIRLFRIEND!" I looked at the ground felling my face hot "W-Well it's just that I kinda like so-someone, I-I kinda l-l-like him when I first came here" I looked up to see him looking at the ceiling as if he was thinking about it "Hmmm" He drived to a screen & pressed a button which made my uncle's lair appear.

I could see he was talking to them... well acctually talking to my uncle who was yelling at him. "-Or you'll scare her" I heard him say. He moved aside & I could see there face's. They asked me if I was okay & I said that I was fine but why where they asking me if i was okay if nothing was going to happen to me. Before I knew it my uncle was asking me question's & I started to get alittle worried because I ALMOST said Eggy's name & boy I was going to hear ALOT from my uncle when I got home.

Luckly he stopped I felt like I was going to faint if I got more & MORE question's from him. DR. Blowhole went back to talking to him. I decided to fall asleep on the cold cage floor. I just couldint sleep even when he stopped talking to them. A couple of minutes later I finnaly fell asleep. With one thought in my head.

_Please come & save me uncle.__

* * *

_

**Awwwww.**

Bye & Review!


	14. Where's Skipper?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclamer: I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

Now were back to Skipper & the team

Enjoy. X3

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Central Park Zoo 7:25 A.M.

Skipper & his team were waking up. But something was missing: Skipper.

"Wheres Skippah, K'woalski?" Kowalski shrugged & Rico got out of his bed in a flash & started to sniff the ground.

"I know were he is" The boys looked at Edith who was watching T.V. at the moment. "What time did you wake up?" Private asked. "15 minutes ago *Gets up* so do you wanna know were Skipper is" She asked crossing her flippers. The boys nodded.

Edith started walking to the hatch along with the boys following her. Once Edith reached the top she waited for all of them to come out. "Allright *points to the Otter habitat* he's over there. "Lets go boys" Kowalski said jumping into the water & jumping over the fence. Edith looked at the penguins going to Marlene's "I hope Skipper knows what he's doing" she went inside the HQ to eat some fish.

"Marlene?" Rico managed to choke out. "Oh, hey guys" Marlene said as she looked up at the boys from her guitar. "Whats up?" she asked putting the guitar down. "Ummm Skipper isint here with you?" Kowalski asked with confusion. "Huh? Oh! Yeah he was here but he said something about asking for someone for one of your guys 'Important' 'Classified' stuff... I think he went to go talk to Phil & Mason" Marlene answerd

"Thanks Marlene!" Private said while waving a flipper & walking out with Kowalski & Rico. Marlene waved back with a happy expression. But once they were gone Marlene changed her 'Happy' to 'Sad' & put her arm down. "Skipper better not get anyone hurt or I will puch him in the face *put's a paw over her mouth* I hope that kiss gave him some confadence" She said smiling

Pretty much ALL the zoo resident's had them go on a wild goose chase. They were starting to get tierd of waddling around the whole zoo. "Where could've Skippah gone to" Private asked "I dont know Private" Kowalski said looking at the younger penguin. Rico started to do different scenes of fighting & then death.

"Pretty much that could happen" Kowalski said looking at the younger penguin. Private had a scared look on his face. "I know were de flatheaded penguin is!" The penguins looked up to see King Julien looking at them opn his throne. "You do we-were is he?" Private asked. "Yep, Okay he went-MORT NO TOUCHING THE ROYAL FEET!" Julien yelled at the mouse lemer trying to get him off.

The penguins just stared at the scene infront of them. Maurice walked up to them "Skipper said something about getting his niece... ALONE" The penguins had a look of shock. "Bu-But why would Skippah do that?" Private asked with a hint of shock & fear. "Private, Skipper has to this alone... He want's to keep you guys out of danger & also come back with his niece unscathed" Maruice added.

"Why?" Rico choked out. "It must be-" Maurice said inturupted by Rico "Nu-huh *Point's at Maurice* Why?" "Oh well Skipper wanted us to get you guys on a wild goose chase so he could be able to get his niece... He woke up pretty early just to tell us that." The three Penguins looked at the ground. "I say we should just let him do this alone" Said a voice.

They looked at the dolphin exibit to see Doris. "What?" The three asked "Why?" Doris just looked at them then sighed "If he want's to save his niece alone then let him be" The penguins looked at her. "I have a question-" Said another voice. The looked to the left & saw Edith. Edith waddeld up to Doris "-for you" Doris looked at Edith "Ask away" Edith jumped on the thick glass the Doris was leaning on.

"Do you know the name: Dr. Blowhole" Doris had wide eyes & looked at the ground. "Well-" Doris started "You guys are gonna freak out" Doris added looking up alittle. "No we wont" Kowalski said. "YES YOU ARE BECAUSE... BECAUSE... DR. BLOWHOLE IS MY DAD!" The penguins had a shock look on there face.

"WHAT!"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

* * *

_**

****

HOLY CHEESE! 8O

So there you have it Skipper is gonna try & get Cosmic out of there... BY GOING AGAINST: DR. BLOWHOLE!

Bye & Review!


	15. Eggy's Blushin & A Crushin

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclamer: I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)

Enjoy. X3

* * *

Unexpected Visit's:

Central Park Zoo 7:32 A.M.

"I knew that was gonna happen" Doris said notcillantally

"Well sorry, but your the daughter of OUR enemy" Edith answered

"I know" Doris replied looking at the ground "I havint seen him sense I was a baby"

"Umm excuse me?" Edith & the other's looked at Private "Did anyone notice that both Sophie AND Paris arint here"

"AHHH!" Rico screamed. Everyone looked at him "Uh... heh" Rico put his flippers behind his back & blushing

"Wait! You said that you havint seen Blowhole when you were a baby right, & you also miss him?" Kowalski questioned

"Yes?" Doris replied "Why?"

The penguins flashed a smile

**_With Skipper & His Mini Team_**

Skipper, Paris & Sophie were sneaking past the lobster's... well acctually Skipper was sneaking past them while Paris & Sophie were trying to catch up.

"Why are we following you again?" Paris asked

"Because if you dont YOU'LL be Blowholes prisoners & besides YOU guys were snooping around & now you are here, End of story" Skipper answered sneaking around still

The girls hate to admit it but it WAS there falt that they started to follow him

"Arint you afriad that-" "SHHH!" Skipper sushed Sophie. He & the girls started to look around, then out of nowere a yellow blob fell from the celing. "Eggy?" The trio said together

Eggy got up & saluted "Private Eggy reporting for duty, SIR!" Skipper facepalmed himself & groaned "Eggy, WHY are YOU here?" Skipper asked

"I cant just sit back & let Cosmic get stolen by Blowhole!" Eggy replied, then covered he beak & lightly blushed

"Oh REALLY Eggy" Paris said while crossing her arms & smriking at him

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Eggy answered quickly bulshing still

"Heh RRRRRIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHT" Sophie joined in

"ENOUGH!, Let's just go find Blowhole & get my neice...& NO more yelling" Skipper said in his commanding voice

"But YOU yelled" Sopie argued

"Yeah" Paris argued also

Skipper facepalmed & muttered "Just forget it" He started to walk again

Then out of nowere the animals were FALLING & then they saw black

_**A Couple Of Minutes Later**_

Sophie woke up just to find out that her, Paris & Skipper was chained up but they were still knocked out. Wait a minute...

WERE'S EGGY!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

* * *

_**

****

WHAT IS UP WITH THESE ANIMALS DISSAPERING!

Oh, well

Bye & Review!


	16. WHAT?

**Disclamer: I don't own POM but I do own the OC's (Sophie(Sophiana),Cosmic & Paris.)**

**Enjoy. X3**

* * *

**Unexpected Visit's:**

**Blowhole's Lair 7:54 A.M.**

Eggy starts to stir & see's pitch black.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asked then he felt like he was getting hugged by something.

"EGGY!" Shouted the figure in a harsh whisper.

Eggy thought to himself for a moment & then blushed. He hugged back with a smile on his face. Clap... Clap... Clap. Eggy & the figure looked at were the clapping was comming from.

"Now isint that a tear jearker" Mocked the taller figure. Eggy went infront of the smaller figure he hugged & did a fighting stance. The taller figure laughed "You should be feared little duckling for you have meeted the greatest master mind in the whole universe-" The light's turned on to reavil "DR. BLOWHOLE!"

"Ummmm I have a question" Asked Eggy while raising his wing like he was in school "Okay what?" Replied Dr. Blowhole "Why is your name Dr. Blowhole? & why are you a dolphin?" Dr. Blowhole smacked his face & groaned "Ugh! This is the 13th time someone aksed me that!" Eggy & the figure just looked at each other & then back at Blowhole "Okay first it was either this or "Dr. Bigmouth" & second I WAS BORN THIS WAY!"

"Oh okay then I just wanted to know" Said Eggy feeling kinda scared "Eggy" Asked the smaller figure. Eggy turned around to see Cosmic looking at him with hopeful eyes "Is uncle Skipper here? Is he okay?" Eggy smiled at her "Of course he's okay" Cosmic smiled at him "At least I hope" Eggy thought.

* * *

Meanwhile with Skipper, who was trying to get Paris out...

_I will hurt Blowhole so bad that he will have to-_

"Skipper?"

Skipper came back to his senses to see he was just loosening the bolt's even though he got Paris out

"Are you okay? You look..." Paris trailed off to think of a word for Skipper's mood "Stressed." Sophie finished for her. Paris nodded in agreement with a worried smile

Skipper looked at them "No im fine, let's look for my niece..." He started to walk with the other two following

* * *

"Kowalski you were supposed to go left" "Well im sorry but im still surprised that the mammal I used-to have a crush on is our enemy's daughter!" Kowalski and Doris kept arguing on were to go and...alot of other stuff...

Private, Rico and Edith were sitting in the stratigicly..."Adorable" toy-car kinda getting anoyed at the two arguing.

* * *

Back with Blowhole

"My dear Cosmic do you know what you are?" Blowhole asked, Cosmic looked at him with a confuised face "W-What?" Blowhole smiled and pushed a button on his segway which made a michanical arm come out and pick up Cosmic away from Eggy.

"COSMIC!" Eggy shouted trying to get her foot to pull her down.

Eggy almost got her left foot until the cage door closed on him "EGGY!" Cosmic cried as she tried to reach him.

Blowhole was smiling at there...as he would call it, there "Wimpy" state and put Cosmic and him in an seperate room.

Once Blowhole let her go she tried to punch him or push him off of the segway but he kept dodging the whole time. When Cosmic became tired and gave up Blowhole started to talk "Didint mommy tell you about yourself?"

Cosmic just looked at him. Blowhole fake gasped "Mommy didint tell you?" He said mockingly

"Get to the point!" Cosmic shouted at him, Blowhole smiled "Your a freak, Cosmic your real yet not"

Cosmic's eyes became wide

TBC... 

* * *

**Bye & Review!**


End file.
